1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to securing crank windows, specifically to locking a crank window in a user selected position by allowing only partial rotation of the window crank while the securing device is in place.
2. Background of the Invention
The design of crank windows, frequently called casement windows, allows free rotation of the window crank unless the crank window is in the fully closed position with the securing latch engaged. When a crank window is partially open, anyone on the inside or outside can easily open the crank window further, posing a substantial security risk. A large deficiency in crank window design is that a crank window cannot be secured in a partially open position to allow ventilation.
A number of inventions have been developed for sliding windows to address the need to secure a sliding window while providing ventilation, but there is no such security device for crank windows. Existing crank window security devices focus on securing the window in a closed position via the latch. Currently available solutions for securely leaving a crank window partially open are grilles or an electronic screen linked to a burglar alarm system. Grilles require permanent, unsightly installation and prevent exit in case of emergency. Temporary grilles, such as child barriers, are bulky to install and remove, require adjustment of the grille to fit a specific window frame, and have the potential of being pulled out by a child. Electronic screens are expensive and require integration into a burglar alarm system, which many residences do not have.